Tenchuu
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Tenchuu, a justiça dos deuses... não era isso o que ele fazia, afinal? Tempestade cerebral de Tsuzuki. (Não espere muita coerência de Prudence-chan.)


**Tenchuu**

Summary: Tenchuu, a justiça dos deuses... não era isso o que ele fazia, afinal? Tempestade cerebral de Tsuzuki. (Não espere muita coerência de Prudence-chan.) 

Disclaimer: Tsuzuki, Meifu e os monarquistas não me pertencem. Mas eu tenho um exemplar de bolso do "A Arte da Guerra" e um papel de parede de Yami no Matsuei, serve? 

Justiça dos deuses.

_Tenchuu._

"Esse é um termo bastante usado pelos monarquistas, em particular pelos retalhadores. Significa ser um mensageiro da justiça estabelecida pelos céus, executando com as suas próprias mãos o julgamento que os deuses estabeleceram."

Tsuzuki fechou a revista, sentindo-se desconfortavelmente familiar com a descrição.

Justiça dos deuses.

Não era isso o que ele fazia, afinal?

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, cansados da leitura. Não fora uma boa idéia tentar ler todos os vinte e oito volumes de uma só vez. Em especial porque, diferente de seu parceiro, Tsuzuki não tinha muita paciência para ler. Aliás, livros dificilmente lhe interessavam. Hisoka acertara em cheio emprestando mangás.

Mas ele não imaginava que os quadrinhos fossem render tanta reflexão.

Por exemplo, agora ele sabia que os retalhadores do Ishin Shishi, durante a guerra do fim do xogunato, consideravam-se mensageiros da justiça divina. Quando, na verdade - ele sabia -, não havia nada de divino, e sim dois grupos defendendo seus ideais: os leais ao Xogum tentando proteger o Japão dos "bárbaros" ocidentais; os leais ao Imperador tentando abrir o país para a modernidade.

Aquela guerra dera muito trabalho para JuOhCho, ele também sabia - mesmo sem ter testemunhado - porque, quando ele se tornara um shinigami, cinqüenta e oito anos depois do fim da guerra, ainda havia arquivos fora do lugar, causando problema. Guerras em geral sempre causavam problema... e os homens insistiam com elas (quando eles pensavam ter cuidado de tudo, veio a Segunda Guerra e o Eixo e os kamikaze e as bombas... foram anos loucos, aqueles).

Será que aqueles homens matariam com tanta certeza se estivessem levando a justiça dos deuses?

Será que eles ceifariam as mesmas vidas com o mesmo afinco, se fossem movidos por ordem divina apenas, sem qualquer envolvimento político? Sem qualquer outra razão que não "é hora desta alma partir"?

Era o que ele fazia, seu trabalho; seu e de Hisoka, e de todos os outros shinigami. Deles, os deuses da morte. Muito embora não passassem de humanos um pouco menos vivos do que os que habitam Chijou. Não eram deuses. Deuses são poderosos. Deuses tomam decisões. Não, definitivamente não eram deuses.

Talvez anjos. Anjos não são os mensageiros de Deus? Anjos da Morte. Soava melhor. Tsuzuki não pôde deixar de rir de si mesmo.

Era seu trabalho. Mensageiro da morte. Ir até as pessoas, dizer que a festa acabou, levar suas almas para Meifu. Era esse seu trabalho. Não era exatamente o melhor dos empregos, mas não há mesmo muitas opções quando você está morto, e ele já estava ali há mais de setenta anos, o que há? Qualquer um se acostumaria.

Aliás, era mais uma coisa pela qual ele deveria agradecer Hisoka. Ele já estava tão habituado com o trabalho, que já tinha parado de se perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo. Fazia o que mandavam que fizesse, e pronto. Com a chegada do garoto, as coisas mudaram, e Tsuzuki gostaria de acreditar que para melhor. Ao menos agora ele tinha um parceiro fixo, e um que deixava a sobremesa para ele. E isso era uma coisa muito boa.

Por outro lado, a seriedade do garoto parecia ser contagiosa: ele, Tsuzuki, não era mais tão sorridente. Mas isso talvez também fosse uma coisa boa, por diminuir aquela imagem de bobo-da-corte que os outros pareciam fazer dele. Se ele queria uma coisa ruim, havia o fato de aquele homem, que o fizera mergulhar novamente em sua própria escuridão, estar vivo e que ele provavelmente continuaria a atormentá-los. Mas ele preferia não lembrar disso.

O personagem da capa da revista olhava para ele com olhos cor de violeta. Era o protagonista - um retalhador que se recusava a matar na nova era, a era Meiji. A era em que Tsuzuki vivera. Hisoka realmente acertara em cheio na escolha do mangá...

Mas o que importava era que já estava anoitecendo, e ainda faltavam dez volumes. Onde ele estava mesmo? Ah, sim, "Jinchuu, a justiça dos homens, teria um significado totalmente oposto..." 

Nota da Autora: Vocês não adoram _brainstorms_? Eu adoro. Especialmente quando rentem fics curtinhas e rápidas. 

A vontade que eu tinha, no fundo, era escrever uma saga inteira de cross-over entre Rurouni Kenshin e Yami no Matsuei (obviamente, minhas duas séries favoritas). As semelhanças são várias. O Tsuzuki é para mim uma mistura de Kenshin (psicologicamente), Aoshi (fisicamente) e Misao ("_genki_mente"). E meu Deus!, o que eu não daria por um diálogo entre Terazuma e Saitou! (Sem contar que, nas duas séries, os psicopatas têm cabelos brancos.) 

Mas isso daria muitos capítulos e muito trabalho. E eu não tenho cacife pra isso, levando-se em conta que levo mais de ano pra terminar um one-shot. Enfim. 

Beijos da Prudence-chan (19-09-2003) 


End file.
